Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a shaving razor. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a shaving razor having at least one exposed reciprocating blade.
Background
There are two main classes of shaving razors that dominate the market. There are electric razors, which have one or more cutting implements behind a screen or other protective barrier, where the cutting elements are powered to, for example, spin such that hair penetrating the screen or barrier is cut. The advantage of these types of razors is after the initial purchase, a large number of shaves are possible without replacing the device or parts thereof. Unfortunately, electric razors are typically somewhat bulky, making it difficult to get into tight spaces, for example, around a user's nose. Additionally, even in open spaces such as a user's cheek, the closeness of the shave generally does not match that which is possible with exposed-blade razors. This lack of closeness is due at least impart to the dimension of the barrier. Even relatively thin micro-screens have a thickness that dictates the maximum closeness of the shave. That is, the shave can be no closer than the thickness of the screen.
The second class of razors in common use today is exposed-blade razors, which have one or more blades arranged in a cartridge. A user pulls the cartridge across the area to be shaved, and the blades provide a shave that is generally closer than possible with an electric razor, owing to the fact that the blades are in direct contact with the user's skin and the dimension of the protective shield of the electric razors need not be accommodated. Commonly, three, four, or even five blades are aligned to cut in the same shaving direction. Even where multiple blades are present, the leading blade performs the most of the cutting. As used herein, “leading” when modifying blade refers to the first blade to come in contact with the hair in the direction of shaving. As a result, the leading blade dulls more quickly than the other blades. Often, the dullness of the leading blade requires replacement of the cartridge while the remaining blades are perfectly serviceable.
Some razor manufacturers have come up with “power” models of their exposed blade razors. These razors include a battery in the handle and a motor with an eccentric mass such that when powered, the entire razor vibrates. In these models, the blades do not actually move; rather, the entire device vibrates. This feature has been heavily advertised, but market research reflects that it fails to provide any real benefit to the user, and the majority of users do not replace the battery once it goes dead. Studies have not revealed that power models have longer cartridge life or improved cutting efficacy over the unpowered models. Rather, these “power” exposed blade razors appear to be little more than a marketing gimmick.